


Monsters in the Dark

by saunteredvaguelydownward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunteredvaguelydownward/pseuds/saunteredvaguelydownward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Remus Lupin encounters Greyback. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

There is a point in every child's life in which their parents tell them that those monsters lurking in the dark are not real and like every child, my mother reassured me of this. My father could never bring himself to say such a thing though because, as I found out one night, he knew this wasn't true.

My father had been working as an auror for the Ministry of Magic, which is where he met a man named Fenrir Greyback. Known for being one of the most savage, cruel werewolves of his time, my father was the one who called him in for his trial for crimes against a child who was merely four years old. And it's with Greyback that my troubles began.

Fenrir Greyback was a towering six foot, four inches tall in comparison with my small seven year old figure as I encountered him on a dark Tuesday night. I was on my way home after spending the day down by the river finishing off the last of my summer reading list, when he had come up behind me. I knew he must have been hiding because I had certainly not seen him in passing.

"Remus isn't it?" his voice was a harsh sort of growl.

"Yes sir."

I had seen pictures of him in the Daily Prophet, but up close he was much more intimidating and terrifying. He was looking at me with a hatred in his dark eyes that unnerved my stomach much more than anything had ever done before.

Both my heart and my mind were pounding as though to tell me to run, which is exactly what I had tried to do.

Before my mind could understand the situation, a searing pain shot from my back throughout my entire body. My head had hit the ground, making it hard to see for a few seconds, but when I regained my vision, I wished I hadn't. What had been Greyback mere minutes before, now was a vicious half man, half animal. I could also see streaks of red bleeding through my ripped clothes.

All I could do to protect myself was curl up in a ball and wait for it to be over. After what had seemed like centuries, the barrage of claws and teeth had stopped, and I had slipped into the blackness.

I awoke to the voice of my father by my side, frantically asking me what had happened. And all I could say, through sore lungs and broken ribs was "The monster got me."


End file.
